Silent Words
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Hari itu satu tahun yang lalu Megurine Luka mengalami kecelakaan saat menyelamatkan Hatsune Miku. Hari ini tepat satu tahun yang lalu Hatsune Miku akan menyelenggarakan pertunangannya.


Silent Words oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID bukan milik saya

* * *

"_Setiap orang pasti mencintai seseorang! Tak peduli siapa pun itu!_"

Hari itu valentine, Megurine Luka masih mengingat sebuah selebaran yang diterimanya dari seorang pelayan sebuah _bakery_, mungkin taktik untuk meningkatkan penjualan pada hari-hari yang spesial—menurut mereka. Pelayan-pelayan itu juga memberikan sampel cokelat yang mereka buat kepada para pejalan kaki yang ingin sekedar icip-icip atau pelanggan baru yang kena pancingan aroma manis kue-kue di bakery itu. Dari semua pelayan yang ditemui Luka di pinggir emperan toko, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pelayan yang hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah selebaran tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, seorang perempuan berambut _twintail_ yang berdiri jauh dari toko, perempuan itu memakai seragam putih dengan celemek hitam. Berbeda dari pelayan lain—yang menurut Luka terlalu berisik untuk menarik pelanggan meskipun sebenarnya Megurine Luka sudah lama tinggal di dalam dunia yang diam, dia tahu bahwa dunia ini begitu berisik untuk orang sepertinya—orang itu hanya menggerakkan tangannya.

Rasa penasaran Luka mencuat sampai ke ujung rambutnya, begitu ia selesai icip-icip kue gratisan, Megurine Luka berjalan dan berdiri di depan pelayan itu cukup lama, memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Luka sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang mengganggu, namun ia tak ingin dianggap menganggu, Luka kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya ke telinganya kemudian menunjuk ke arah pelayan tersebut. Megurine Luka tahu bahwa dia saat ini sedang sangat tak sopan bertanya pada orang asing tentang sesuatu yang mungkin tak nyaman bagi orang tersebut. Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luka kembali menggerakkan tangan dan jemarinya.

"Aku ... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini. Kenapa aku tidak mengeluarkan suaraku. Kenapa aku tidak menjadi berisik seperti yang lain. Yah, singkatnya sih, aku ingin mengait pelanggan yang berbeda."

Luka tersenyum. Dia kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa namamu?" begitu isyarat yang dibuatnya.

"Namaku? Aku, Hatsune Miku." Pelayan itu—Hatsune Miku—mengulurkan tangannya. Luka kembali tersenyum sembari menerima uluran tangan Miku. "Salam kenal?"

Luka mengerakkan tangannya membuat huruf-huruf alfabet dengan jemarinya. "Megurine Luka."

"Luka ya. Oh ya, sebentar lagi shiftku akan selesai, setelah ini mau makan malam bersama?" tawar Miku. Hatsune Miku menggerakkan tangannya membuat isyarat kepada Luka yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Ah, pasti tak mau ya."

"Sebentar." Megurine Luka memeriksa saku celananya, meraih sebuah ponsel lalu mengangguk. Luka kembali menggerakkan jemari dan tangannya. "Aku bisa makan bersamamu malam ini."

Meski Miku tertawa melihat jawaban Luka, namun wajahnya memancarkan sebuah kesedihan. "Kau yakin ingin makan bersama orang asing? Kita baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu loh."

"Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa asing denganmu." Luka memamerkan giginya.

"Begitu ya." Miku melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, shiftku sudah selesai, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau mengganti seragam ini dulu."

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya. Hatsune Miku menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam toko, beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar lagi dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Kemeja merah dan jelana jeans, lalu sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat.

Luka menggerakkan tangannya begitu Miku menyapanya. "Kau cantik."

"Terima kasih." Balas Miku menggunakan bahasa isyarat. "Kau juga cantik."

"Dari mana kau belajar bahasa isyarat?" Luka menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Hmm, dari mana ya?" Miku memutar ingatannya. "Ah, dulu, ada seseorang yang dekat denganku, dia juga tidak bisa mendengar sepertimu. Aku mempelajari bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengannya." Jawab Miku.

"Bisa kau ulang?" Luka membuat gerak tangan, tampak tak begitu menangkap gerak bibir Hatsune Miku yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku belajar dari kelas bahasa isyarat." Miku mengisyaratkan bahasanya.

"Begitu ya. Ya, itu jawaban yang wajar."

"Luka, mau makan di sini saja?" Miku menarik lengan Luka. Mereka berhenti disebuah restoran sushi yang terlihat cukup mewah.

Luka terlihat tidak setuju, "Di sini kan makanannya mahal, aku belum gajian, uangku pas-pasan." Isyaratnya.

Hatsune Miku tertawa, dia memaksa Luka masuk ke dalam restoran itu. "Aku yang traktir."

Luka kembali menolak. "Aku tidak ingin berhutang pada siapa pun."

"Aku, hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku dulu." Miku diam menatap restoran itu. "Megurine Luka. Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi dulu aku pernah berjanji padamu akan mentraktirmu memakan makanan di restoran ini."

Luka yang tak sepenuhnya menangkap gerak bibir Miku mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?"

"Dulu, ya begitulah." Miku memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi makan malam bersama tidak?"

"Baiklah. Ayo makan. Traktir aku."

Hatsune Miku tertawa. "Ayo, ayo. Pesan saja apapun yang kau mau."

Ah. Rasanya saat ini Hatsune Miku tak ingin waktu berlalu, dia tak ingin setelah makan bersama malam ini harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi pada Megurine Luka yang dulu pernah ada dalam kehidupannya, sebagai seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Hatsune Miku tak ingin berpisah.

"Luka, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya."

"Ya."

Hari itu tepat satu tahun yang lalu, Megurine Luka mengalami kecelakaan karena menyelematkan Hatsune Miku. Hari ini mereka kembali bertemu setelah Hatsune Miku berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk tak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan Megurine Luka. Hari ini juga Hatsune Miku akan bertunangan dengan seseorang pilihan orang tuanya. Tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka tak akan bertemu kembali.

Selagi menunggu Hatsune Miku kembali dari toilet, Megurine Luka masih tak menyentuh makanan yang telah dipesannya, perempuan berambut merah muda itu masih menunggu Hatsune Miku untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Megurine Luka terus duduk di sana, menunggu Hatsune Miku yang tak kunjung kembali.

"Maaf, makanannya mau dibungkus saja? Kami akan segera tutup."

Megurine Luka segera berdiri, dia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam, tidak terasa dia sudah menunggu Hatsune Miku selama dua jam di restoran itu. Tanpa mempedulikan pelayan yang kebingungan, Megurine Luka berlari ke arah toilet yang kosong lalu segera berlari keluar restoran itu. Luka kembali ke dalam restoran, menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya. "Sudah dibayar?"

Pelayan itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Luka, Luka menulis ulang kalimat yang dimaksudnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Sudah dibayar oleh nyonya Hatsune."

Megurine Luka menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bungkus saja." Tulisnya.

Padahal dia sudah bertemu kembali dengan Hatsune Miku, kenapa dia tidak dapat mempertahankan Miku yang terus pergi. Padahal hari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk meminta Hatsune Miku kembali, untuk berkata jujur pada Miku bahwa Megurine Luka tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Terima kasih, selamat tinggal atau sampai jumpa lagi?"

Kenapa mereka berdua berakting saling tak mengenal satu sama lain?

Bodohnya.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
